While the synthesis of isoxazolidines by the 1,3-dipolar cycloaddition of selected ethylenically unsaturated compounds to nitrones or amine N-oxides is well known, the use of such substituted isoxazolidines as stabilizers for organic substrates has not been reported.
The synthesis of the isoxazolidines is reported in the extensive monograph of A. Padwa on "1,3-Dipolar Cycloaddition Chemistry", Vol 1-2, E. C. Taylor and A. Weissberger, Eds, Wiley-Interscience, New York, 1984.